This invention relates generally to fuel injector components, and more particularly to fuel injector components having a metal tube at least partially surrounded by plastic.
Traditionally, fuel injector components are composed of steel or another metal that is capable of resisting the high amount of heat and pressure that exists within the fuel injector. Recently, however, engineers have begun constructing certain fuel injector components from plastic. One example of a fuel injector including a plastic component and a method of manufacturing the same is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,842, which issued to Hickey on Sep. 29, 1992. While the method of manufacturing disclosed therein has produced a fuel injector that performs adequately, there is room for improvement. For instance, it is believed that the number of components included in a fuel injector can be reduced, thereby decreasing the cost of production, by replacing one or more fuel injector components with a plastic component.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a fuel injector component includes a metal tube at least partially surrounded by plastic. The metal tube is attached to a metal component.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fuel injector includes an injector body that includes a metal component and defines a nozzle outlet. A needle valve member is movably positioned in the injector body. The metal tube is attached to the metal component and at least partially surrounded by plastic.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a fuel injector component includes attaching a metal tube to a metal component. At least a portion of the metal tube is then surrounded by plastic.